ash capture's a ?
by Zapdos Articuno
Summary: ash capture's a pokemon that not even misty, brock or tracey know about


Ash captures a ???  
  
Ash, Misty and Tracey were walking along the path that wasn't on the map. "That's strange there's  
  
nothing about this path on the map" Tracey said. "Well, no matter maybe I'll get a rare pokemon  
  
here" Ash said. "I don't know about you Ash, but i'm getting tired. Can we take a rest for a  
  
moment?" Misty said. "Yeah, let's take a break Ash." Tracey said. "Ok, let's stop here" Ash said.  
  
While they were resting, they heard someone walking up behind them. They slowly turned around  
  
and saw.......Brock. "Brock it's been a while" Ash said. "welcome back Brock" Misty said.   
  
"Pika pika Pikachu?" Pikachu wakes up from his little nap and saw Brock. Pikachu jumped up at  
  
Brock. "Hey hey hello Pikachu, you look in great shape" Brock said. "Brock i want you to meet  
  
someone who traveled with us" Ash said. "Brock meet Tracey" Ash said. "It's nice to meet you   
  
Brock. I've heard a lot about you" " I've even heard that you go crazyover nurse joy's too" tracy said.  
  
Brock looked at Misty. Misty just smiled and said "welcome back Brock" "looks like you never   
  
even changed at all Misty" Brock said. Just then Misty kicked Brock right in the face. "Except  
  
hitting me all the time" Brock said. They all decided to camp at the place right where they are for  
  
the night. During the night Brock, Tracey and Misty were talking and laughing. Pikachu didn't  
  
like the way they talking and laughing. "You mean that Ash had a battle with someone and lost?"  
  
Brock said. "Yep, he thought he had the battle won until he lost" Misty said. Ash heard all of this.  
  
Ash got very upset and yelled "I'm just learning, I'll get used to the attackyet!" Ash took out his  
  
sleeping bag and went to sleep mad. "GOOD NIGHT!!" Ash yelled. Misty, Brock and Tracey  
  
took out their sleeping bags and went to sleep too. During the night Ash woke up and took a long  
  
hike in the woods. "I can't believe they were making fun of me back there." Meanwhile, Team   
  
Rocket was searching for something in the woods. "Where is it?" Jessie said. "We'll find it soon"  
  
Meowth said. "I hope so cause i'm getting tired" James said. They noticed a glow up ahead. "What's  
  
that?" James said. "Let's find out what that glow is" Jessie said. When they got to the opening they  
  
saw what made the glow. "We found what we're been looking for" Jessie said. "Shhhhh let's attack  
  
quietly or it will get away" Meowth said. "Arbok poison sting now" Jessie said. "weezing   
  
poison gas attack" James said. Arbok and Weezing attacked at the same time. their attack weakened  
  
the pokemon. Then Jessie threw a pokeball and captured it. "Alright we got it" Meowth said  
  
"Wait until the Boss see this" Jessie said "We might get a BIG bonus with this pokemon" James  
  
said. "He might and then I'll be top cat again" Meowth said. "Well, we got what we came for"  
  
Jessie said. "Now can we take a rest?" James said. "Let's take a victory rest Jessie said. "Then we'll  
  
take this pokemon to the boss" Meowth said. Jessie, James and Meowth went to sleep. Ash was  
  
still walking in the woods. still mad at Brock, Tracey and Misty for making fun of him when he lost   
  
a battle. He was by himself. Pikachu was still with the others sleeping. Ash then saw Team Rocket  
  
sleeping. The he noticed Jessie holding a pokeball. he quitely went up and took it from her  
  
hand. Then ran into the woods. he let the pokemon out. He noticed it was very weak. he called it   
  
back. I've got to take this to the pokemon centre right away." He ran to the nearest town and ran   
  
into the pokemon centre. "Nurse joy, can you heal this pokemon for me?" Ash said. "sure right  
  
away Ash" Joy said. After a few minute Joy came back. "It's all healed up" said Joy "Thank you very much  
  
Joy" Ash said. Ash went back to the wood and release the pokemon. The pokemon looked at Ash  
  
and didn't want to go. It wanted to be his pokemon. "Are you saying that you don't want to go, But   
  
you want to be my pokemon?" Ash said. The pokemon nodded it's head. "Well, then return to the   
  
pokeball" Ash said. "This is great now i have a new pokemon" Ash said with a smile. He quitely went   
  
back to the others who were still sleeping. He had a hard time getting to sleep for a while, then he  
  
fell asleep. Morning came and Team Rocket woke up. Jessie noticed that the pokeball was missing.  
  
"What?! where is the pokemon that I captured?" Jessie said. "Oh no we have to findit" Meowth  
  
said. "What's going on?" James said waking up. "come on you dummy get up and help us find  
  
that pokeball" Jessie said. Jessie, James and Meowth started to search for the missing pokeball.  
  
when Tracey, Brock and Misty woke up and noticed that Ash was still asleep. "Iknow how to wake   
  
him up" Brock said. He walked up to Pikachu. "Pikachu ho would you like to wake Ash up?"  
  
Brock said. "Pika" Pikachu said. Pikachu went over and woke up Ash with a thundershock.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh" Ash woke up. "Hee hee Good Morning Ash" Misty said with a smile. Ash was going  
  
to show them the pokemon that he found from Team Rocket, but decided to wait for the right  
  
moment to use it. Just then Team Rocket found them and had a battle. Pikachu used his   
  
Thundershock and knocked them far away "LOOKS LIKE Team Rocket IS BLASTING OFF  
  
AGAIN!!" "Good work Pikachu" Ash said and hugged Pikachu. "Boy looks like Team Rocket  
  
never learns" Tracey said. They continued walking long until they ran into someone. Ash ran up to  
  
the guy and challenged him to a pokemon battle. "Looks like Ash is going to lose another battle  
  
again" Misty said. "You're in for a big surprise this time Misty" Ash said. "we'll use three pokemon  
  
each, the challenger said." "I'll start out with machamp" Ash picked Bulbasaur. "Machamp use  
  
Karate Chop" Machamp runs at Bulbasaur and use's Karate Chop, but Bulbasaur dodged the  
  
attack. "Bulbasaur use solar beam" Ash yelled. Bulbasaur charged up his powerful attack and   
  
fired at Machamp. Machamp fainted. "Round one goes to Ash", Brock said. Machamp return and  
  
now i pick Arcanine" Ash picks Charizard" Arcanine uses your Dragon Rage attack" Arcanine   
  
took out Charizard out with one hit. round two goes to the challenger "Not bad, but now i'm going   
  
to win this last round. I pick you cloyster" the challenger said. "That's the same pokemon Ash  
  
lost to before." Misty said. "I'm afraid he's going to lose this round like before"Tracey said. "Well  
  
this time I'm going to use my new pokemon" Ash said. Ash takes out his pokeball with new  
  
pokemon that he found in Jessie's hand. He threw the pokeball and out came....Mew!! "What??"  
  
Brock, Misty and Tracey said with a surprise on their face's. "How did he get a Mew" Misty said.  
  
"I'll tell you later, right now i've got a battle to win" Ash said. "Cloyster uses Aurora Beam"   
  
yelled the challenger. Cloyster used Aurora Beam at mew, but mew dodged the attack. "Mew use  
  
your confusion attack" Ash yelled. Mew used the confusion attack and cloyster fainted. "All  
  
right i won" Ash yelled. "Mew" Mew was happy that he made Ash win a battle. The challenger  
  
walked up to Ash and said "Good match Ash and you sure got a great pokemon their." "Thanks"  
  
Ash said. Unnoticed to them Team Rocket was watching them. "So,that's where are missing   
  
pokemon went" James said. "That brat took it from us." Jessie said. "Well, let's get it back"  
  
Meowth said. Team Rocket surprised them. "Give us are pokemon back NOW" Jessie said.   
  
"Yeah, we want to give it to our boss" James said. "Forget it you guys" Ash said. "I'm not going  
  
to let you use this pokemon for evil" Ash said again. "MEW!!" Mew looked at Team Rocket and  
  
was mad for them attacking him. "Mew started to glow and used an attack on Team Rocket. All of  
  
a sudden Team Rocket disappeared. "wht happenedto Team Rocket?" asked Misty. Looks like   
  
mew teleported them away from here." Tracey said. "Now we know where he got mew from"  
  
Brock said. "Now Ash got a powerful pokemon on his side." Misty said. while they were talking  
  
and saying how sorry they were to Ash, a storm came. "We got toget to town before we all get   
  
wet" Brock said. "Which way do we go Tracey?" Misty yelled. Tracey took out a map, but the   
  
strong wind blew the map away. "Now, we'll never find which way to go" Tracey said. "Oh yes  
  
we will" Ash said with a smile. Ash talked to mew. mew flew up high in the sky. Then came  
  
back down. "Ok, guys lets get together" Ash said. they all got close together. "Ok mew do your  
  
stuff" "Mew mew" Mew used teleport on all of them, even to himself. they all disappeared and   
  
reappeared in the pokemon centre. Mew reappeared next to Ash. "Welomce to the team Mew" Ash   
  
said. Ash called mew back to the pokeball. "That's one great pokemon you have there Ash" said   
  
Brock. mew teleported Team Rocket to the valley of the primeape's. "Oh no not this again" they fell  
  
right in the middle of the big group of primeape's. they got beaten up good. "LOOKS LIKE  
  
Team Rocket IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!"  
  
THE END  
  
well what do you think of the story as always flamers and reveiws are welcome but zapdos isn't going to fly off   
  
like articuno did and take the stories with him  
  
so until next time this is  
  
zapdos and articuno sign off and blasting off again. 


End file.
